


Safe Keeping

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Conversations, Oral Sex, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: Draco sends Hermione a "wyd" text and also catches feelings





	Safe Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> its not as cliche as it sounds i just didn't like the way the texts look in the summary
> 
> if these seems familiar it was on my ffnet for a little while.

**My Dragon**  
  
_8:05_

 **what r u doing**  
**hermione**  
**? ? ?**  
**granger**  
**babe**  
**babe  
** **babe**

? ? ?  
Draco  
I'm in the shower.  
Stop trying to FaceTime me.

 **come over**  
**4 the wknd  
** **UberLux will b there in 10min**

I'm in the shower, Draco!

**ur fav . a tesla**

You live 2 hours away  
You're literally paying 3x the regular amount so I can have a Telsa?

**(:**

**6m babe**

_9:30_

**have u eaten**

No.

 **good**  
**I want to fuck ur throat**  
**I mean I asked Dobby 2 get take away from the Nepali place u love**  
**(:**

Why the fuck  
Do I even bother with you?

 **(:**  
**bc I buy u first editions**  
**feed ur nerd needs**  
**etc etc  
** **plus u love my cock babe**

* * *

Hermione laughed, running her fingers through her hair as she sat between Draco's legs. She smiled as she watched him, his head lulled back on the couch and hands turned up thoughtlessly at his sides.

"For heaven's sake, Draco," she murmured. "I just washed my hair."

He chuckled, running a hand through his own hair before sitting up and tucking himself back into his pajama bottoms.

She was licking her finger when he looked at her, curl pulled taut in her other hand. Smiling prettily, she asked, "Was that what you envisioned when you invited me over?"

"Of course," he told her, leaning forward and taking her face in his hands. "You and that throat of yours are always worth every pound."

She frowned as he kissed her.

"I'm kidding, Granger." His thumbs brushed over the curves of her cheeks.

"Why do you always have to say something so demeaning?"

"I thought you liked that."

She made to get up from the floor, but he continued to hold her in place, fingers combing through the hair at her nape as he gathered it away from her neck. "Not  _after_."

He hummed, pulling her closer. "You still have cum in your hair."

His tongue darted out, smoothing over the hair at her temple before he lowered lips to hers. Hermione moaned at the taste of him, hands coming up to pull his away from her face. She stood up, lifting her bra and tank top over her breasts.

"Where are your parents?"

Draco frowned as he stood up. "Way to kill the mood, babe."

"Sorry," she told him as they left his study.

"They're in Aspen, for whatever reason. A swinging thing, I think."

"Lovely."

"I know. I decided I wouldn't subject myself to  _that_  sure trauma again."

"How long are they gone for?"

"We'll be back at Cam before they get back."

"So you're spending Christmas alone?" She looked over at him as they made their way down the hall to his room.

"Well, I figured you'd spend it and New Year with me, considering your parents are still on mission."

Her brows furrowed, but there was a smile on her lips as he glanced at her. "I was going to spend them with my aunt and uncle in Bath."

"Oh." After a moment, Draco said, "I forget that not everyone's family is as distant as my own."

"Spend them with me, Draco."

"What?"

Her fingers laced through his. "Come to my aunt's with me."

He was quiet until the reached his room, his thumb brushing back and forth over her knuckles. "You have a large family."

She laughed, letting go of his hand to rummage through her purse. "Yeah."

"I'm not sure I'll fit."

Finding the small box she'd been looking for, she moved to sit next to him on the bed. "That's nothing new. There are so-fucking-many of us we're used to squeezing in. Her house is huge, though. And, we're a few short this year, so," she bumped her shoulder into his, eyeing him carefully. "Give your staff a few days off. Stay with me."

Draco didn't agree, and she didn't press him. Instead, she handed him the box, laying back and bringing her legs up so her feet were on the edge of his bed. He turned the box over a few times before opening it and laughing heartily.

"Oh my god." He wrapped his arm around one of her legs, kissing her knee as he continued to laugh. Looking over his shoulder, he asked, "Is this actually jade?"

"Only the best for you, Mr. Malfoy," she told him, her voice a gentle tease.

His cheek rested against her knee after he turned away from her. "A jade cock ring. It looks like a torture device. Feels nice, though."

"Don't talk to me about torture devices, Draco. You literally tied me down with a Hitachi and had breakfast with your parents, for an  _hour_ , mind you, two weeks ago."

He laughed again, fingers moving over the underside of her thigh, hot and light even through the thick fabric of her running pants. "It's late."

She blinked, glancing at her watch. It was nearly one in the morning. "Are you turning down what has the potential to be the best fuck of your life, Draco?"

"What's the difference between now and after breakfast?"

"Expectation. Plus, you know I'm not a kinky sex during the day kind of girl."

He pulled away from her, climbing further onto the bed before giving her a quick kiss and laying on her stomach. Resting the toy on the soft spot between her ribs, he pulled one of her breasts from her top, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

She moaned, pressing into his touch as she drew her fingers through his hair. "What are thinking?"

"You'll laugh."

She smiled, tucking her chin against her neck as she looked down at him. Their eyes met instantly. "No, I won't."

He stopped tugging at her nipple, covering her breast with his hand. "You'll leave."

She laughed, her fingers still drawing through his hair. "You know I won't, Draco. I haven't before."

"I love you."

Her fingers stilled. They'd had a rule. A stupid rule, really.

When his gaze became too much, she blinked, lifting her chin to look back at the ceiling.

"I love you, too, Draco."

"You know what I mean, Hermione."

"Yeah," she went back to running her fingers through his hair. "I mean it, too. I've been in love with you since I overheard you ending your friendship with Goyle, because of his comments about my...well, about me."

He sat up, leaning against her legs as he circled an arm around the one nearest to him. Her thighs closed around his arm, settling his arm against her center. He laced his fingers through hers over her stomach. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

Her eyes met his again. "I know. I didn't mean to. I'd been trying to find my earring in your closet and I just…he used that word and I froze. I thought…I thought you'd brush it off. I didn't expect you to end a life long friendship for  _me_."

"I wouldn't let anyone talk about you like that. And, I'd do anything for you," he told her. "Spend Christmas with a bunch of loud kids at your aunt's house in Bath," he teased. "Even wear this torture device and fuck you until you're begging me to stop."

"I can't imagine how troublesome all that will be for you."

He licked his lips, grinning at her. Feeling her tighten as she shifted her hips needily, he held her down easily, kissing her knee again.

"Draco."

"How do I use this?" He motioned toward the cock ring. She picked it up with her free hand as he said, "Very cute, by the way. A fucking ouroboros."

"You've really never used one?"

"I think I got really on cocaine in year 11, right after the final game of the season, and Pansy forced one on me. It didn't look like this, though. It separated my balls."

"I've really got to meet Pansy."

"Like  _hell_  you do, Granger."

She laughed. "This one goes in front of your scrotum."

"Don't go science-major on me now, Granger. I don't want to fuck a future doctor right now."

"On the base of your cock," she told him. "If it feels uncomfortable and painful, take it off immediately. Since it's your first time wearing it sober, I'd say you should do ten minutes on at the max."

"And if I was experienced?"

"Thirty minutes. But, Draco-"

"And it'll be the best fuck of my life?"

She sighed. "Well, I don't have a dick, so I can't tell you from first hand experience, aside from well…being there."

Draco nodded slowly, eyes moving over her face at the same pace. "What am I going to do with you, Hermione?"

"Love me," she grinned at him, a shaky breath leaving her.

He kissed as far down her leg as he could reach without changing their position. "Done."

"Well, then," she looked up at the ceiling again. "You could make good on your earlier statement.

"You could tie me down, use my throat until you're throbbing. Borderline ruined. Then, you could vibe me until you're bored and," she broke off with a gasp.

His fingers tightened around hers, encouraging her to continue as her hips shifted again beneath him.

"I don't know why I fuck myself over like this," she mumbled, still twitching and wiggling against him. "Once you're bored, you could clamp me and put on the ring and use me until I pass out or you cum."

When she looked back at him, his eyes were dark, a small smirk on his lips. "Take your clothes off and sit the floor, on your knees, at the foot of the bed."

As she did what she was told, he looked though his nightstand.

"Distribute your weight so you're spread. I want to smell you."

From where she was, she groaned disgustedly.

Smiling to himself, Draco rounded the bed and bent down beside her. "I said smell, not hear."

She clenched her jaw, blinking slowly. He kissed her cheek, inhaling louder than normal and chuckling at the way she tensed.

"Relax. You smell delicious." Standing up, he sat on the chest at the foot of his bed. "I can't wait to fuck you. To taste you," he told her, positioning himself so that his knees were on either side of her. He reached down, squeezing at her breasts and teasing her nipples. She jumped when she felt cool metal on the swell of her breast, eyes lifting to his, "For safe keeping, until," he closed the clamp over her tender flesh.

He gave her one more kiss, soft and gentle against her brow, before leaning back on his elbows. She pressed up from her heels, pulling the waistband of his pants just low enough. He was already half hard, and for a second time that evening, she angled herself to kiss his balls, tongue darting out to lick up his cock.

"Hermione," Draco murmured, causing her to look up at him. He touched her face, fingers on her jaw and thumb sliding down her cheek. She leaned into his touch before he pulled away, a grin on his lips. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!
> 
> check out my tumblr [honeyweeds](http://honeyweeds.tumblr.com) if you want to request/read other fics.
> 
> ❤️


End file.
